El Principe De Uzfire
by PaulaLaTigressa
Summary: Hola a Todos,Esta Es Mi Sgeunda Historia y Es La a Continuacion De Kung Fu Tiger.Bueno Soy Mala sen y Lean,Espero Que Os Guste :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos Soy PaulaLaTigressa,Os Traigo Una Nueva Historia Pero Esta Vez De Romance Se Podria Decirse Que Seria Otra Historia De Kung Fu Tiger,Si No Lo Habeis Visto Os Lo Recomiendo Primero :D,Pero Antes De Nada Os Presento a Dos Afritiones Que Estaran Conmigo En Esta Historia (Uno Lo Conoceis) y Son Leo y Como No El Insoportable y Graciosillo Blask.**

**-Hola a Todos.(Saludaron Los Dos)**

**Bien a Blask Se Le Conoce Muy Bien En La Historia De Kung Fu Tiger Pero Ya Lo Eh Dicho Antes Mirad Primero Kung Fu Tiger Si Quereis Entararos De Bueno Leo Es Mi Aprendiz y Es Todo Lo Contrario De Blask.**

**-Hey Mas Respeto a Mi.**

**Ni Te Lo Crees Ni Tu Blask,Si Por Algo Te Deje Volver Fue Porque Me Dijiste Que Harias Mis Deberes Durante Un Mes ¬¬**

**-Me Quedo Callado**

**-Tigressa,No Debemos Ya Enseñar La Historia?¿**

**Por Supuesto Gracias Por Recordarme Leo,Ese Es Mi Aprendiz No Como Otro Que Me Bueno Empezemos Que Sino Jejeje**

**Kung Fu Panda y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen Son De DreamWork y Solo Tiger y Algunos Personajes Inventados Son Mios.**

**[El Principe Del Uzfire]**

**''El Mensaje''**

Han Pasado 7 Meses Desde La Derrota De Tai Valle De La Paz Como Siempre Seguia Tranquilo Gracias Al Guerrero Dragón y a Los Cinco Furiosos Quienes Protegian La Valle De La Paz y Vivian En El Templo Jade.

Como Siempre Los 6 Entrenaban En La Sala De Entrenamiento Supervisados Por El Maestro y Grulla Entrenaban En La Tortuga De Piedra,Mantis En Los Muñecos De Madre, Vibora En Lazallamas y Tigressa y Tiger Luchaban En Los Roles y Bastones Con Pincho.

Al Rato Cuando Acabo Su Entrenamineto,Los Cinco Furiosos Iban a Fuera a Ver El Entrenamiento De Tiger Con Iba Con Las Manos Atadas y Vendas En Los Ojos.

-Tigre Debes Aprender a Usar Tu Instintos Como Un Recurso Cuando Luches,Pero Recuerda Que No Bajes La Guardia Ningun Segundo.(Y Dicho Eso Shifu Le Lanzo Una Piedra y Le Dio a Tiger)

-Tigre Concentrate.

-Si Maestro Shifu.(Tiger Se Puso En Una Posicion De Defensa)

La Proxima Piedra Que Lanzo,Tiger Esta Vez La Esquivo.

-Bien,Ahora Seran Mas Pero Recuerda Confia En Tus Instintos.

Y Haci Shifu Lanzo Mas Piedras Mas Fuerte y Tiger Esquivo,Salto eh Hizo Un Movimiento Dificil De Ejecutar y La Ultima Piedra La Cogio y Se Desato De Las Manos y Se Quito La Venda.

-Muy Bien Tigre,Has Mejorada,Aquí Acaba El Entrenamiento Hoy,Si Deseas Meditar Estare En La Estatua Del Dragón.(Hizieron La Reverencia y Shifu Se Fue a Meditar y Tiger y Los Cinco Furiosos Fueron Abajo a Ver a La Valle,Tenian Permiso Haci Que Mas.

[Por Las Escaleras]

Lo Cinco Furiosos y El Guerrero Dragón,Charlaban Tranquilamente.

-Y a Donde Iran Chicos.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Yo Ire a Ver Alguna Tienda De Ropa.(Dijo Vibora)

-Yo,Matis y Grulla Iremos a Comprar Algo.(Dijo Mono)

-Si Otro Articulo De Broma Te Aseguro Que Te Va Caer Mal Mono.(Dijo Tigressa y Mono Trago Saliva)

-Que Va Que Va ,Pero Quitando Esto Tu a Donde Iras?.(Devio El Tema Mono)

-No Lo Se Dare Un Paseo y Después Entrenare.(Dijo Seria Tigressa)

-Y Tu Tiger.(Preguntaron Todos Escepto Tigressa)

-Pues Voy a Ir a Ver a Mi Padre y Ayudarle y Creo Que Me Unire Con Mono,Mantis y Grulla.( Dijo Tiger)

-Vaya Que Lo Tienes Planeado.(Dijo Mono)

-Hombre Uno Debe Saber Que Quiere No?.

Y Cuando Llegaron Se Separaron y Cada Uno a Lo Suyo,Vibora Se Fue Alguna Tienda De Ropa y Como No Esos Tres Se Fueron a Comprar Algun Articulo De Broma,Tigressa Se Fue a Pasear y Tiger Fue a Visitar a Su Padre.

**Con Tiger**

Tiger Llego Al Restaurante De Fideos De Su Padre,Cuando Entro Vio a Los Aldeanos Hacerle Una Reverencia y Vio a Su Padre.

-Hijo.(Y Abarazo a Tiger)

-Hola Papa,Vine a Visitarte .(Dijo Tiger)

-Gracias Por Venir a Verme Espero Que Todo Vaya Bien Por El Templo De Jade,Ven Conmigo,Por Cierto En Honor a Mi Hijo Tofu Gratis(Se Alegraron) Eso Debeis Pedir Cuenta(Se Quejaron).

-Y Que Querias Decirme?¿.

-Pues Veras Hace Poco Llego una Carta Hacia a Ti y Es Realmente Importante,Tomalo.(Le Dio La Carta),Ah Por Cierto El Cartero Me Dijo Que Te Dijiera Que No Lo Habras,Sin Tener Presente Al Maestro Shifu Contgio.

-Vale,Voy a Ir Arriba Ahora Vuelvo.(Subio Por Las Escaleras En Su Habitación)

**Con Tigressa**

Tigressa Paseaba Por El Valle,Veia Los Aldeanos Haciendole Reverencia,Era Normal Era Uno De Los Cinco Furiosos,Pero Le Hubiese Gustado Mas Ser La Guerrera Dragón,Sino Fuera Por Que Tiger Interrumpio Ella Lo Seria,Pero El Fue Capaz De Vencer a Tai Long y Ella No.

Pero Aun Haci Con El Tiempo Le Empezo a Tener Mas Respeto Hacia Tiger,Como Guerrero Dragón y Como Ahy a Veces Que Una Simple Sonrisa De Este Tigre Le Haga De Pensar Tanto En Eso y Siguio Caminando y Se Encontro Con El Restaurante Fideo Donde El Dueño Era El Padre De Entro,y Cuando Ping La Vio La Saludo.

-Hola Maestra Tigressa,Que Os Trae Por Aquí?.(Pregunto Ping)

-Hola Señor Ping,Vine a Comer Algo De Fideos,Me Los Podria Servir Un Plato De Fideos.

-Por Supuesto Ahora Te Lo Preparo En Un Momento.(Dicho Eso Tigressa Se Sento En Una Mesa,Espero Un Rato y Derrepente Se Escucho Un Plaf,Auch y Ahy,Tigressa Se Levanto y Entro Dentro De La Cocina.Y Se Sorprendio Ver a Un Tiger Tirado Del Suelo y Mareado.

-Tiger?,Que Ah Pasado Aquí?¿.(Pregunto Tigressa,Ayudando a Tiger)

-Al Parecer,Se Cayo Por Las Escaleras.

-Auch Mi Cabeza,Que Mareo.(Dijo Mareado Tiger)

Tiger Se Levanto y Movio La Cabeza.

-Gracias Por Ayudarme,Me Tropeze Con Las Escaleras y Rode Hacia Abajo Hasta Caer.

-Tipico,Siempre Que Bajas Por Las Escaleras Te Caes Siempre.

-Jejejeje.(Se Rasco La Nuca Tiger).Dejando Esto De La Caida,Me Da Gusto Verte Tigressa,Viniste a Comer Fideos De Mi Padre?.(Dijo Tiger)

-Si,Me Dio Hambre y Quise Venir a Comer Aquí.

-Ahora Te Lo Prepare,Maestra Tigressa y Tambien a Ti Hijo,Haci Que Iros a Sentaros.(Dicho Eso Ping Preparo Los Fideos y Los Dos Se Fueron a Sentarse a La Mesa.

-Has Encontrado Algo Interesante Por El Valle?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-No,Pero Me Gusta Pasearme,Ademas De Entrenar.

-No Es Por Nada Tigressa,Pero Deberias Tambien Divertirte Con El Resto De Los Chicos.

-No Me Interesa.(Dijo Tigressa Con Mirada Seria)

-Debes Divertirte Tigressa,Debes Aprovechar Siempre La Oportunidad Para Divertirte.(Tiger Sonriendo)

Tigressa Iba Decir Algo Pero Fue Interrumpida Por Una Voz.

-Aquí Teneis Los Fideos,Por Cierto De Que Hablabais?.(Pregunto Curioso Ping)

-De Que Tigressa Deberia Divertirse Mas.(Dijo Tiger Tomado Los Fideos)

-Ya Te Dije Que No Me Interesa.(Tigressa Comiedo Fideos)

-Lo Debes Haberlo Sacado Del Maestro Shifu,No?.(Pregunto Ping y Los Dos Se Quedaron Inmovil)

-Se Podria Decir Que No Tuve Una Buena Infacia.(Dijo Tigressa Con Un Tono Triste)

-Pues No Eres La Unica Maestra Tigressa,Mi Hijo Tampoco Tuvo Buena Infancia Aun Teniendome a Mi.(En Eso Quedaron Los Dos Sorprendidos)

-Papa.(Dijo Tiger)

-Bueno Os Dejo Solos,Debo a Tender a Los Clientes.(Dicho Eso,Se Marcho)

Los Dos Comieron En Silencio Los Fideos,Tigressa Tenia Ganas De Preguntarle Por Lo Que Dijo El ,Cuando Tigressa Se Acabo Los Fideos Se Lo Pregunto.

-Tiger,Es Verdad Eso De Que No Tuviste Buena Infacia?.(Pregunto Tigressa ,Dejando a Un Tiger Atragantandose[Estaba Comiendo Fideos,Pobre],Pudo Tragarse Los Fideos)

-Uf Uf,Bueno Lo Que Dijo Mi Padre Es Cierto,Aunque De Pequeño Tuviese a Mi Padre,Toda La Gente Del Valle Me Odiaban,Por Ser Monstruo.(Eso Dejo Sorprendida a Tigressa y Mucho)

-Creo Que Hable Mas,Me Voy,Adios Papa,Adios Tigressa.(Y Se Marcho Dejando a Una Tigressa En Shock y a Ping Suspirando)

Después De Eso,Tigressa Le Entrgo los Bols y Le Pregunto Sobre La Infacia De Tiger y Ping Suspiro.

-Te Lo Contare Todo Sobre La Infacia De Mi Hijo,El Sabe Bien Que Es Adoptado,Pero El Me Quiere Como Su Padre Yo Igual Que Le Quiero Como Mi Hijo,Pero La Gente Del Valle,No Le Querian Aquí,Le Decian De Todo Monstruo,Bestia,Aun Teniendome a Mi,Tiger Muchas Veces Era Golpeado Por La Gente y Eh Incluso Le Tiraban Salia Una Vez Cuando Se Defendio Me Recuerdo Muy Bien De Eso.

**Flashblak**

Tiger De 6 Años Estaba Siendo Herido,Por La Gente Del Valle Tirandole De Todo Para Hacerle Dañ No Hacia Nada De Nada Solo Suplicaba Que Le Dejaran.

-P.. .Por...Por Favor Dejeme Empaz.(Suplica Llorando Tiger)

**-**Eres Un Monstruo Vete De Aquí.

-Largo.

-Muerete.

-Pudrete a Otro Lugar.

-Eres Una Bestia Debes Morir.

-Ping Porque Tienes Aun Monstruo Contigo,Estas Loco.

-Mi Hijo No Es Un Monstruo,Es Un Simplre Cachorro,Dejenlo Empaz.(Pero Fue Empujado)

-Papi.

-Haci Aprenderas,Ping Estas Mal De La Cabeza.

-No Lo Estoy y Dejenlo Empaz Es Mi Hijo y No Os Ah Hecho Nada.

-Colmaste Mi Paciencia.(Pero Antes De Darle Fue Golpeado y Tirado Al Suelo)

-Pero Que.(No Pudo Hablar Porque Tenia Una Mirada Fria Que Le Detuvo)

-No Os Permitire Que Le Hagais Daño a Mi Papi,a Mi No Me Importa Lo Que Me Hagais Pero a Mi Papi,Como Lo Intentes,Os Las Vereis Conmigo Grrrr.(Y Todos Se Alejaron De El)

Y Desde Ese Momento Nadie Se Le Ocurrio Tocarme Aunque Le Defendiera Al Pobre De Mi a Ver Sido Golpeado y Le Tirasen Cosas,Eh Incluso Tiene Cicatrices y Son Horribles,Le Curado Ya No Se Cuantas Veces.Y Cuando Tuvo Los 9 Años,Aprendio El Solo El Kung Fu,y Haci Nadie Se Volvio a Meterse Con El Nunca Mas,Ya Que Se Sabia Defenderse Por Si,Pero Aun Haci Muchos Le Tiene y Siguiran Teniendole Odio.

**Fin Flashblak**

-Y Esa Es Toda La Historia,Maestra Tigressa.(Dicho Eso Ping Miro a Tigressa Quedo En Shock y Triste)

-Yo No Sabia Nada,a Mi Tambien Me Trataron Como Un Monstruo Pero Nunca Me Hicieron Daño,Solo Burlase De Mi y Nadie Me Queria Cerca De Mi,Pero Lo Que Paso a Tiger Es Peor.

-Tranquila Tigressa,No Es Tu Culpa Debes Saber Que Aun Teniendo Un Pasado Horrible,Debes Ser Feliz y Dejar Influir Tu Pasado Dejandolo Como Un Recuerdo.Y Esto Me Lo Dijo Tiger,a Tan Temprena Edad.(Dijo Ping Feliz)

Tigressa Iba Decir Algo.

-Ademas,Deberias Saber Una Cosa,Tiger Desde Muy Cachorrito Os Admiro No Por Ser Los Cinco Furiosos Sino Por Ser Capazes De Hacer Las Cosas y Conseguirlas,El Realmente Os Admira y Realmente Os Doy Gracias Por Aceptarle,Siempre a Querido Conoceros y Entrenar Con Vosotros Desde Siempre.(Dijo Muy Feliz y Le Salieron Lagrimas y Se Lo Limpio,Tigressa Iba Ir a Buscar a Tiger Pero Fue Parada Por Ping)

-Seria Dificl De Buscar a Tiger,Pero Se Donde Esta,Se Debio Ir Al Bosque,Entrena Siempre Ahy.

-Gracias y Nos Vemos.(Se Despidio y Corrio a Cuatro Patas y Se Dirigio Al Bosque)

Cuando Llego Al Bosque,Se Adentro En Ella,Busco a Tiger,Estuvo Mucho Rato Buscandolo Cuando Escucho Un Crack y Fue En La Direccion Del Ruido y Ahy Encontro a Tiger Entrando Cotra Unos Arboles y Había Alguno Que Otro Instrumento De Entrenamiento.

Tiger Haciendo Movimienos y Golpeo El Arbol y Este Se Partio Cayendo Al Suelo.Y Tiger Se Miro La Mano y Le Salio Un Poco De Fue Hacia El y Respiro Bien y.

-Deberias Enseñarme Esa Tecnica.(Y Tiger Sorprendido Se Giro y Vio Que Era Tigressa y Suspiro)

-Tigressa No Me Des Esos Sustos.(Dijo Tiger Suspirando y Se Sento,Tigressa Se Sento a Su Lado)

-Tu Padre Me Conto Lo De Tu Pasado y.

-Y Debes De Pensar Que Soy Un Monstruo.(Y Tigressa Le Golpeo En La Cabeza y Tiger Se Quejo)Ahy y Eso Por Que?.

-Por Tonto,Mira Que Pensar Que Yo Piense Que Eres Un Monstruo,Desde Cuando Te Vi Como Monstruo Tiger No Soy Experta ,Yo Cuando Era Pequeña,Era Huerfana y Paso Que Todos Me Temia,Se Burlavan De Mi y Me Llaman Monstruo,Pero Lo Tuyo Es Triste y Preocupante Pero Sorprente.

-Y Por Que Sopredente?

-Porque No Te Importaba Lo Que Te Pasara,Pero Nunca Perdonarias Que Le Pasara Algo Malo a La Gente Que Quieres,No Sere Buena Dando Consejos y Animando a La Gente Pero Lo Que Te Digo Es Verdad,Ademas Tu Fuiste Capaz De Ir Mas Alla Por Que Lo Querias y Deseaste y Por Eso Te Respeto No Como Guerrero Dragón Sino Como Animal y Como Guerrero.(Dicho Eso,Tiger Le Sonrio y La Abrazo [O.O Mi Cara y La De Leo y Blask] y Tigressa Tenia Un Simple Rubor)

Tiger Se Aparto De Ella y Se Sonrojo Por Lo Que Hizo y Se Rio Nervioso.

-Jejeje Lo Siento No Pude Evitarlo,Pero Gracias Tigressa Por Animarme.

-No Hay De Que,Para Que Estamos Los Amigos.

-Eso Mismo,Oye Quieres Entrenar?¿.(Tigressa Sonrio)

-Por Supuesto

Y Haci Los Dos Entrenaron y Luego De Dos Horas De Entrenar Se Fueron Al Restaurante y Se Despidieron De Ping y Fueron Al Templo Jade y Tigressa y Tiger Hablaban Cuando Tiger Saco Algo Del Bolsillo y Tigressa Pregunto.

-Que Esa Carta?

-Aun No Lo Se,Al Parecer Es Algo Importante Que Se Deba Leer Yo y El Maestro Shifu.

Llegaron Al Templo Jade y El Resto Tambien Por La Noche Todos Estaban En La Cocina Incluso El Maestro Shifu,Todos Esperaban a Que Tiger Acabara De Hacer La Comida. Una Vez Que Acabo Les Dio a Todos Sus Platos De Fideos.

-Guala Aquí Teneis La Comida Chicos,Toma Tigressa Tu Tofu.(Le Dio Su Plato y Se Sento En Su Sitio,Todos Hablaban Tranquilamente)

Mono y Mantis Le Contaban Algunas Bromas y Todos Se Reian,y Derrepente Tiger Cogio Un Poco De Fideos y Se Les Quedo Uno Encima De La Nariz y Mono Se Le Ocurrio Algo.

-Hey Tiger Haz Del Maestro Shifu.

-Seguro?¿.(Dijo Mirando a Shifu)

-Puedes Hacerlo Tigre.(Tiger Suspiro,Se Levanto y Se Arrodillo y)

-Tigre Entrena Mas y Haci.(Coio Dos Bols y Se Las Puso En Sus Orejas)Tendras Como Mis Orejas.(Y Todos Eh Incluso Shifu Se Rieron,Tiger Se Levanto)Gracias Sois Un Publico Maginifico.(Se Tropezo Con Algo y Cayo Dando Una Voltereta)Ahy Mi Cabeza.

Luego De Eso,Tiger Le Conto Sobre La Carta a Shifu y Dejaron La Cocina y Se Fueron Al Salon Del Heroe.

**Con Los Cinco Furiosos**

-Oye De Que Sera Tanta Importancia Esa Carta?.(Pregunto Curioso Mantis)

-No Lo Se,Pero Debe Ser Importante.(Dijo Grulla)

-Podria Ser Una Mision Para Tiger No Lo Creeis?.(Pregunto Vibora)

-Si Lo Fuera No Crees Que Tambien Nos Llevarian a Nosotros.(Dijo Mono)

-No Somos Sus Niñeras,Sabe Cuidarse Por Si Mismo,Lo Recordais o No.(Dijo Tigressa Levantandose y Llendose Hacia Al Salon De Los Heroes)

**Con Tiger y Shifu**

En El Salon De Los Heroes Estaban Sentandos Frente La Fuente Sagrada,Meditando y Después De Eso,Cogieron La Carta.

-No Se Nada Lo Que Ahy Dentro.

-Pues No Digamos Mas y La Abrimos Para Saber Ya Que Mensaje Lleva.

Cuando Iban Abrirla,Aparecio Tigressa Escondida Sin Ser La Leyo Primero y Quedo Impactado y Sorprendido.Y Tiger Pregunto Que Pasa.

-Deberias Leerlo.(Le Dio La Carta y La Leyo)

**Saludos Guerrero Dragón y Usted Tambien Maestro Shifu**

**Os Envio Esta Carta Para Contar Con El Guerrero Dragón y Con El Permiso Del Maestro Es Muy Importante Que Lo Sepais Los Dos,Esto Se Trata De Usted Guerrero Dragón Esto Te Concierne Mas Que Nada,y Usted Maestro Shifu Usted Es Su Maestro. Aquí Va,Nuestra Raza,Esta En Peligro y Necesitamos Mas Que Nada a Nuestro Principe y Es Usted Guerrero Dragón,No Principe Tiger Uzfire,Hace Poco Supimos Que Sobrivivo a Casi La Extincion Del Uzfire y Mas Que Nunca,Le Necesitamos,Necesitamos a Nuestro Principe Que Fue Perdido Hace Tiempo Enemigo Quiere Aniquilarnos y Es Mas Poderoso y Creemos Saber Quien Es,El Mismo Culpable De El Accidente De La Exticion Del Uzfire. Debes Estar Sorprendido Principe De Saber Esto,Pero Esto No Es Ninguna Broma,Queremos Saber De Usted Si Esta Sano y Salvo,Queremos Ver a Nuestro Principe, De Seguro Sus Padre Querran Verlo,Pero Como Puede Ver Ellos Fueron Gravamente Heridos Hace Poco y Estan Bajo Cuidado,Sus Hermanos Estan Dirgiendo El Clan y Yo Como El General Fui Ordenado a Escribirle a Usted a Que Venga Su Clan,Sus Padres,Sus Hermanos y Su Raza Le Necesitan.Y Tambien,Si Usted Maestro Shifu Le Deja Permiso a Nuestro Principe Venir y Tambien Pedirle Que Vengan Los Cinco Furiosos Con Ustedes,Necesitamos a Todos Ustedes,Para Agredecerles En Persona Por Cuidar y Ayudar a Nuestro Dejamos Un Mapa Para Que Sepais Venir Hacia El Valle Del Fuego. **

**Atentamente: El General Gultiork y Tu Querido Padrino.**

Tiger Quedo Impacatado y Emepezo a Temblar Sus Manos y Lloro,Shifu Le Calmo.

**[Continuara...]**

**Tachan Aquí Tenemos El Primer Capitulo,Espero Que Os Guste.**

**-Ni Que Fuera Algo Interesante.**

**-Blask Mas Respeto a Tigressa,Ella Trbaja Duro En Esto.**

**Ahy Como Quiero a Mi Pequeño Aprendiz.Y Tu Blask Calladito.**

**-¬¬.**

**-^.^.**

**Bueno Aquí Nos Despedimos Lectores y Les Gusto Mucho Pongan Reviews :D**

**Coman Fruta y Vivan La Vida Como Nunca.**


	2. Malas Noticias

**Hola a Todos, Tengo Malas Noticias, Los Últimos Capítulos Que Hice Del Príncipe Uzfire Están Borrados, Por Que Alguien saboteo Mi Portátil y Se Destruyó La Memoria y No Se Pudo Recuperar, Voy a Tardar Mucho Para Poder Volver Hacerlos y Lo Lamento mucho Sino Subí Nada, Pero Estuve Semanas Sin El Portátil. Realmente Lo Siento, Espero Que Sean Pacientes y Volverá Haber Capítulos Pero Tardaran. Y Bueno Esos Es Todo. Lo Siento mucho por Los Que Esperabais Los Capítulos.**

**Atte: PaulaLaTigressa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos, Otra Vez, Por Fin Puedo Volver a Escribir. Tuve Muchos Problemas Para Poder Volver a Aquí. Pero Eso Ya Está Hecho. Bueno Aun Con Haber Estado Ausente Tengo a Leo y Blask Conmigo, El Ultimo No Se Quiere Irse.(Dije Yo)**

**-Pues Te Aguantas, Que Yo Tuve Que Soportarte Todo Estos Meses Cuando No Estuviste Bien.(Se Quejó Blask)**

**-No Discuten Por Favor, Ahora Tigressa Esta Mejor y Podemos Volver a Lo Nuestro.(Dijo Leo Calmándonos)**

**Bueno Tienes Razón Mi Aprendiz, Sin Más Que Decir, Los Personajes De Kung Fu Panda No Me Pertenecen Son De DreamWorks, Solo Tiger y Algunos Son Míos.**

**[El Príncipe Del Uzfire]**

''**La Misión''**

Tiger Aun Lloraba y Shifu Le Estaba Calmando. Tigresa De Donde Lo Veía No Entendía Nada y Mejor Se Fue. Al Rato Tiger Ya Estuvo Mejor y Shifu Llamo a Los Cinco Furioso En La Sala Del Héroe.

Todos En Sus Mentes Se Preguntaban Porque Los Llamo a Las Tantas.

-Bien, Os He Llamado Ahora, Porque Mañana Nos Iremos a Una Misión Muy Importante, Por Eso Descanséis Hoy y Preparad Todo.(Dijo Shifu y Tiger a Su Lado Con La Cabeza Hacia Abajo)

-Y De Que Se Trata La Misión?.(Pregunto Mantis)

-Se Trata De Que Un Clan Esta En Peligro y Piden Nuestra Ayuda Urgentemente y Además Del Del Guerrero Dragón Debe Estar Presente Hay.

-No Podrían Resolverlo Entre Ellos.(Se Quejo Mono)

-MONO, No Vuelvas a Decir.(Shifu Furioso y Todos Estaban Quietos y Tiger Apretaba Los Puños)

-Es Mejor Que Sepáis La Verdad, Mirad Esta Carta y Espero Que Entendáis El Problema.(Entrego La Carta a Los Chicos)

Al Leerlo Se Sorprendieron y Miraron a Tiger y Luego La Carta. Y Entre Ellos Se Miraron y Asistieron.

-Retiro Lo Dicho, Me Apunto.(Dijo Mono)

-Aremos Todo Lo Posible, Para Ayudarte Tiger.(Dijo Víbora y Tiger Levanto La Cabeza)

-Chicos.

-Nosotros Siempre Te Ayudaremos, Para Que Están Los Amigos.(Dijo Mantis Encima De La Cabeza De Tiger)

-Gracias.(Sonrió Tiger, Estaba Agradecido Tener Amigos Haci)

-Siempre Te Ayudaremos Tiger Eso Nunca Lo Dudes.(Dijo Tigresa)

Y Haci Todos Fueron a Sus Respectivas Habitaciones y Prepararon Sus Mochilas Para Mañana y Durmieron.

A La Mañana Siguiente Todos Ya Despiertos, Desayunaron y Cogieron Las Cosas, Al Bajar Todos Les Daban Reverencia y Se Pararon En El Restaurante Donde Trabaja El Padre De Tiger.

-Hijo, Me Alegra Verte, Te Vas a Una Misión?.(Pregunto Su Padre)

-Si, Pero Este Es Diferente, Sabes La Carta Que Me Diste Ayer, Era La De Mi Clan, Me Piden Ayuda, Mis Verdaderos Padres Están En Peligro y Necesitan Mi Ayuda.(Dijo Tiger y Ping Se Puso Triste)

-Pero Pienso Volver, Aunque No Fuera Mi Verdadero Padre, Siempre Lo Serás Para Mi.(Y Se Abrazaron)

-Cuídate Hijo Mío, Vuelve Sano y Salvo.(Y Haci Se Despidieron)

Y Haci Los Cinco Furiosos, Maestro Shifu y El Guerrero Dragón, Fueron En Dirección Del Valle Del Fuego. Tardarían Unos Cuantos Días Antes De Poder Llegar a Su Destinó.

Habían Caminado Toda La Mañana y Se Acercaron a Un Bosque. Tiger Vio Algo.

-Chicos Creo Que Está Por Venir Una Tormenta.(Señalo El Cielo Que Empezaba a Estar Tapada Por Las Nubes)

-Si Sera Mejor Refugiarnos y Hacer Las Tiendas.(Dijo Shifu y Prepararon Las Tiendas Bajo Un Árbol)

Una Hora Luego Empezó a Llover y Hacer Frío. Ya Tenían Listas La Tiendas y Se Refugiaron Adentro, Había Dos Una Para Las Chicas y Otra Para Los Chicos. Tiger Estaba Fuera, Sentado Encima De Las Ramas Del Árbol. Estaba Perdido En Sus Pensamientos , Que Sin Darse Cuenta Alguien Le Llamaba Desde Abajo. Era Mono Que Le Llamaba Pero Nada.

-Tiger Oye, Bajas?.(Nada y Se Le Ocurrió Una Cosa, Le Dio Una Patada Al Árbol Pero No Fue Lo Suficiente Fuerte Como Para Llamar La Atención De Tiger y Además De Hacerse Daño Haci Mismo)

-Que Es Tanto Jaleo Mono?.(Salió Tigresa Un Poco Molesta)

-Lo Siento Tigresa Es Que, Desde Hace Un Rato Llamo a Tiger Pero No Presta Atención y Se Me Ocurrió Tirarle Del Árbol De Una Patada.(Explico Mono Un Nervioso)

-Tirarle Del Árbol Enserio, No Podías Subir y Darle Un Susto o Algo Parecido.(Y Tigresa Suspiro y Dio Una Buena Patada Al Árbol y Tiger Cayo De Ella Estampándose Con La Cara Al Suelo)

-Ahí Ahí, Eso Me Dolió.(Se Quejo Tiger y Se Levanto)

-Ya Era Hora, Te Estaba Llamando y No Te Enterabas.(Dijo Mono)

-Lo Siento Mono, Estaba Pensando.(Se Disculpo Tiger)

Y Al Rato Cuando Acabo De Llover, Quitaron Las Tiendas y Fueron Adentrándose En El Bosque. Caminando Tranquilamente, Mientras Un Poco Lejos De Ellos, Les Perseguían Unos Cuantos Lobos. Tiger y Shifu Estaban Delante de Todos, En El Medio Estaban Víbora y Tigresa y Atrás Mantis, Grulla y Mono. Cuando Derrepente Unas Cuantas Flechas Aparecieron De La Nada Atacando a Los Chicos, Lo Pudieron Esquivar, Pero Esas Flechas No Iban a Los Cinco Furiosos Sino a Shifu y a Tiger, Al Cuales Las Rompieron Las Flechas, Por Lastima Una Se Clavo En El Hombro Izquierdo De Tiger. Tiger Se Lo Saco y La Rompió.

-Bandidos o Ladrones, Pero No Nos Dan La Bienvenida Por Aquí.( Tigresa Acercándose a Shifu y a Tiger)

-Si Se Nota Que No Les Encanta Las Visitas Por Aquí.(Se Quejo Tiger Por La Herida)

-Es Mejor Irnos Antes De Que Venga En Persona.(Pero Fue Un Poco Demasiado Tarde)

Aparecieron Unos 14 Lobos Que Llevaban Capuchas y Armas. Los Chicos Estaban Rodeados Por Ellos.

-No Estáis Permitidos Entrar En Este Bosque, Sino Sois Del Clan.(Dijo El Lobo Que Parecía El Líder)

-Solo Deseamos Pasar Al Otro Lado.(Explico Shifu)

-Nadie Tiene Permiso Cruzar El Bosque Del Wolf, Sino Eres Del Clan.(Apunto Su Arma Hacia Los Chicos)

-Solo Una Cosa, Que Clan Estas Hablando?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Por Que Quieres Saberlo Forastero?.(Pregunto El Lobo)

-Porque Tengo Que Ir Mas Allá De Este Bosque Para Ayudar a Mi Clan y a Mi Raza.(Dijo Serio Tiger)

-Tu Clan y Raza?, No Estarás Hablando Del Mismo Clan No?.(Bajo La Arma El Lobo)

-Espera Del Mismo Clan?, Estas Diciéndome Que Eres De Uzfire?!.

-Haci Es, Somos Los Guardianes Del Bosque y Que Nadie Cruce Para Llegar Al Valle Del Fuego.

-Vaya, Si Me Hubieran Dicho Eso En La Carta, Estaría Mas Tranquilo.(Rio Nervioso Tiger)

-No Puede Ser, Eres Tu Príncipe Tiger?.(Exclamo El Lobo)

-Si, Soy Yo Tiger El Príncipe Del Clan Uzfire.(Y Los Lobos De Inmediato Se Arrodillaron Ante Tiger y Dejando a Los Chicos Sorprendidos)

-Habéis Crecido, La Ultima Vez Que Os Vi Eras Un Cachorro Muy Juguetón.(Dijo El Lobo Quitándose La Capucha Igual El Resto, Todos Tenían El Pelaje Blanco o Marrón Claro)

-Soy Mark General y Guardián Del Bosque De Wolf y Clan Uzfire. (Mark Era El Más Alto De Todos Los Lobos, Era De Pelaje Blanco, Tenía Una Cicatriz En La Nariz y Ojos Amarillos)

Los Chicos Estaban Que No Podían Ni Articular Ninguna Palabra. Y Tiger También Estaba Sorprendido Pero No Mucho.

-Es Un Gusto Conocerte Mark.(Dijo Tiger Sonriendo)

-El Honor Es Nuestro, Perdónenos Por Atacarles a Usted y a Sus Amigos, Nos Advirtieron De Que Vendría Pero Tan Rápido No Lo Creíamos.(Explico El Lobo)

-Jejeje, No Pasa Nada Era Vuestro Deber Proteger El Bosque y Que Nadie Pasara, Pero Eso Ya Está Hecho, Es Mejor Ir Hacia El Valle Del Fuego, Nos Podrían Indicar Donde o Acompañarnos. (Dijo Nervioso Tiger)

-Por Supuesto Que Le Acompañaremos, Pero Tardaremos Unos 3 Días.(Explico Mark)

-Vale, Pues Es Mejor Ya Partir.(Y Haci Todos Ya En Su Estado Normal y Junto Con Mark y 2 Lobos Mas, Acompañaran a Tiger y a Los Chicos Hacia El Valle Del Fuego)

**[Continuara…]**

**Ya Por Fin Acabamos El Segundo Capitulo Que Bien y Encima Empezando El Año :D**

**-Si Hurra.(Dijo Sin Ánimos Blask)**

**-Venga Blask Debes Estar Mas Animado.(Dijo Alegre Leo)**

**Exacto Blask Que Sigue Haci Nunca Encontraras Pareja y Serás Un Vejestorio Sin Darte Cuenta Jajaja.(Me Rei)**

**-Si Lo Que Digas Pechos Planos.(Le Di Un Puñetazo y Le Mande a Volar)**

**Bien, Hemos Acabado El Capitulo 2 Pero Habrás Mas :D, Haci Sean Pacientes.**

**Nos Vemos Mis Queridos Lectores y Lectoras y Se Les Gusto Mucho Pongan Reviews :D**

**Coman Fruta y Vivan La Vida Como Nunca.**


End file.
